


Cockles Love

by DestielCocklesTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielCocklesTrash/pseuds/DestielCocklesTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk 'mistake' leads to love and eventual smut. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Notes: I love these actors, and their families, no harm intended in this work of _fiction._ Although, it’s nice to imagine it’s all real. Hey maybe it is, who knows? *Wink Wink* It all started out as a drunken dare that lead to something way more than either of them had expected.

  After wrapping up the final episode of the season, Jared, Jensen, and Misha decided to go out and celebrate just the three of them. There was a small yet eloquent pub outside of Vancouver that they all enjoyed so they gave Clif the address and sat back to enjoy the upcoming hiatus. “We should play a drinking game” Jared say’s as he reads over his script again, still astonished at the ‘demon dean’ plot. “What kind of game?” Jensen asked looking suspicious. While he liked to have a good time, he wasn’t as carefree as his friends were. Somewhere in the back of his mind he always had a voice telling him no that’s too far, you can’t have that much fun without a catch, but tonight he said screw it. They had just wrapped up their ninth season of filming and he deserved a break. Jared pulled up his phone and laughed, “It’s an episode from season 8, and I’ve been watching that season because somebody said that Amelia was a figment of Sam’s imagination so I decided to see for myself, but I noticed something else too. You know how the fans are always talking about uh Deastiel?” “ _Destiel_ ” says Misha correcting the taller man. “Right sorry, Destiel, anyways in season 8, I can totally see why they think there together. _So_ I think every time Dean and Castiel stare at each other like two in love goons we take a shot. I mean, Dean would look through purgatory for Sam too but that’s his brother, what’s his excuse for looking for Cas when he had a way out the whole time? He so loves him.” Jensen could see his point, but was still uncomfortable none the less. “Okay? So what do you all of the sudden want me and Misha together like making out on screen? Dude. Weird.” Although, he had to admit he had thought about it more than once. Misha was very attractive, but he was straight, _and_ married. He missed Dani and JJ a lot but he would be home soon enough. Beside him Misha moved closer, knocking their knees together, causing a spark to go up his body. “What’s wrong Jen? Scared to kiss another man?” “No-No, I just I don’t know.” “So are you guys game for the drinking thing or not?” Misha nodded “Hell yeah I’m game, Jen?” Jared gave him his best “Sammy” puppy dog eyes and he caved. “Fine.” They all got out and luckily the place was all but empty and upon walking in nobody swarmed them. “Three please, and can we get a round of shots?” “Sure thing, what kind?” Misha grinned “Anything’s fine.” Jared frowned but shrugged, the waitress stopped and took a second glance at him. “Wait. You’re that guy from that show. Uh” Well damn. Looks like they’ll have to find a new place to eat. “Dan? Dean! You’re Dean from Gilmore Girls! I loved that show!” Jared smiled and thanked her politely. It was just their luck that she didn’t recognize the rest of them. As they sat down, the waitress brought over their shots and gave them menus. “Alright, first episode of season eight, here we go.” Misha smiled at Jensen and he didn’t want to admit it, but it gave his heart a small jump in rhythm. Jared set his phone up on the table after their food arrived. The opening song plays as it recoils all the previous events of season seven and before. Dean is in the woods in Maine somewhere and is then headed towards Louisiana to resurrect Benny. “Man this drinking game of yours sucks.” Jared gives him a bitch face, “Give it time, once the episode starts there will be a lot of shots to drink.” He didn’t believe him at all. Dean Winchester was and is a _ladies_ man. Not an angel man. Misha smiles at the screen “You know on Tumblr, there is also a Dean/Benny ‘ship’ although it’s not popular. I prefer the Destiel ‘ship’ myself.” Jared and him share a laugh and return their eyes to the screen. “I always love the brother’s reunions” he says trying to return to the conversation. _“What about Cas was he there?”_   Dean looks away grimacing before saying _“Yeah. Cas didn’t make it.”_  Jared and Misha both take a shot. Jensen pauses the video. “Whoa whoa, why’d you take a shot?!”

 

“Dude, he’s so upset over loosing Cas. I mean look at his face. He’s practically crying.” “So?” Jared sighs, “It’s the game Jensen, lighten up.” Rolling his eyes he agrees and takes a shot before unpausing the video. _…“So Cas is dead, you saw him die?” Dean look grimly before replying “I saw enough.” Sam throws up his hands questionably “So what you’re not sure-?” Dean cuts him off “I said I saw **enough.** Sam.” Sam nods and looks apologetic, “Dean I’m sorry.” Dean nods “Yeah. Me too.” _ Once again they down a shot, leaving Jensen clueless. “Jared rewind it and let him watch it again. Jen just pretend that this is not you and Jared but two people talking about something okay?” He agrees and Jared rewinds it. Why is this dude so upset about it if he didn’t care a lot about the guy? _Oh._ Nodding in agreement he downs a shot. “I see your point. Continue.” By the end of the episode they’re all drunk and he can’t help but see why everyone, now including himself, thinks that Dean and Castiel are in love. And they totally are. Thinking back to all of the episodes they shot he thinks back to the one where Naomi is controlling Cas, until Dean breaks the connection. _“What broke the connection?”_

 In the original script Dean was supposed to tell Cas “I love you” but he edited it because dude’s never even told that to his brother much less an angel. Now, he can see what broke the connection. True Love. “D-dean soooooooooo loves Casatieel” Jared slurs as he pats Misha on the shoulder. Misha is only slightly intoxicated, but Jared is completely wasted and has zero filter at this point. “I think you’ve had too much to drink at the watering hole Mr. Moose.” Jared laughs at Misha’s joke before clapping them both on the shoulder again. “Leets playy a game-uh’” Jensen is just as wasted as his best friend but not enough to walk into that trap again. “How about we call Clif and go on home?” Misha smiles at him. “What?” “Both of your southern accent’s come out when you’re drunk, I’ve never noticed before. It’s incredibly cute.” Blushing he nods “Took me years to get it out, tis’ only natural for it to come back I reckon.” Jared is full on laughing at this point. “Yee haw. You bet yourrr sweet ass you reckon. Bleess youur little heaart.” “Now, I didn’t say all of that.” Misha is laughing with him and asks “So what kind of game did you have in mind you giant puppy?”

 

 

Squinting the giant grabbed his hair from beneath his beanie and started to fake cry. “Why can’t my hair be as long as Season 8 Sammy? I-I meaan come on! It was FABOLOUS! Jenny don’t you think my haiir was just bea-u-tiful?!” He laughed at being called Jenny, nobody had ever called him that before. “Suree. Now what game did you want to play?” With big round eyes he slapped the table “TRUTH OR DARE! If-f youu don’t take the dare yhou have to drink a drink off ouu-r choosing.” Misha and he both agreed and Jared looked happy that they were agreeing to his game. “Alrighty-o I’ll startt. Miisha.” “Yes?” “Trutth or Dare?” he says in a sing songy voice. Contemplating his options Misha sighs “Hmmmm. Truth.” “B0ooo! You whore. That’s no fun. Fine, do you think Jensen is sexy? I mean I totally get it if nott. He’s soo short!” Laughing at his own joke he almost falls off of his seat but Jensen and Misha catch him. “So?” Looking at Jensen, Misha shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah. I’d fuck him” Giggling like a school girl, Jared grabs his face “Misssha lurves you!” “Alright big guy. That’s enough.” Jared then starts to cry in the middle of the pub. “NO! It’s noot even that late you grand-paa.” “Hey! Misha’s older than me!” “Yeah but _I_ know how to have fun unlike you. Let loose Jen. Were all friends here. Jared means well, he’s just un-filtered at the moment.” “Right-o Dimi.” “Dimi?” “Yas. Dimi? Gett it? Like uh Dimitri? HA!” Jensen joined him in laughter, “Yeah Dimi. Come on!” “Alright enough!” Taken a back they all look at their highly intoxicated friend. “Jenny.” “Yes?” “Truth or Dare?” “Um. Dare.” The Moose’s eyes light up like Christmas morning and he claps his hands together in excitement, “YES! I dare you to kiss Dimi for a wholee uno momento!” Heat immediately rose to his cheeks. He was _not_ going to kiss Misha. “I changed my mind. Truth.” Jared began to shake his head “NOPE! Now kiss him!” “Jared come on.” “What’s the big deal? We all kiss each other goodbye, I’ve seen you kiss Rob before how’s this any different? Loook I’ll do it. Come heere Dimi.” Misha stayed glued to his seat but didn’t move away when Jared grabbed his face and kissed him sloppily for half a minute. Rage filled his stomach, he didn’t like the sight of his best friend kissing Mish. He should be the one doing that. Wait what? He was so wasted he didn’t even care, hell he had thought about it countless number of times but had always told himself how crushed Dani would be, and he couldn’t lose her. “There! See? Your turn!” Misha sat happily on the seat as if he hadn’t just been kissed by his moose of a best friend. “He just doesn’t want to kiss _me._ It’s fine. I get it, I’m not as attractive as the perfect _Jensen Ackles_.” “Please that is _so_ not it. You’re hot Mish. It’s just weird. Sides’ I’m a married man.” Misha smiled “You think I’m hot?” Well shit. Jared yelled beside him “HEY! I’m married. AnD I LOVE HER! Kissing Dimi won’t change that!” “Fine. Just shut up would ya?” Jensen moves himself to where Misha is sitting and stands in front of him awkwardly. “Oh for Christ’s sake Jen.” Misha says before getting up and pushing Jensen against the wall. Filling the space between their mouths, Misha kisses him heavily on the mouth and at first he’s too shocked to realize what’s happening but after five seconds he’s wrapping his arms around Misha’s fit body and pressing him closer as he kisses him back. When Misha presses his tongue into his mouth he can’t help but let out a small moan of approval and runs his hand up to grab on to the dark hair. Pulling away Misha laughs “There. See?” What. The. Hell. He enjoyed that more than he’d care to admit, and he was 10000% sure he had a boner now. Jared is too busy laughing on the floor to care. “Jenny’s blushhinning ahaha!” Jared drags himself off of the floor to where he’s standing awkwardly and pinches his cheeks. “Jennyy and Dimmi. Sittin’ n an impala k-i-s-s-s-s-i-i-n-n-g-g-g.”

“That’s too many letters for kissing and you kissed me too Jared.” “Ye-ah but! I don’t haave a boaner! EEK!” Making a mental note to kill Jared later he shifted awkwardly to cover his hardening dick. Misha winks at him and slaps Jared across the head knocking his beanie off “Jared, quit staring at my crotch!” It was obvious that he didn’t in fact have boner but was trying to protect his friend. _Friend._ Misha is your _friend_ , man. That’s it. “Alright I think that’s enough for one night.” Once again Jared begins to pout “NO! I haven’t even gone!” “Fine. Truth or Dare?” Laughing he chose “Dare!” Try his best he couldn’t come up with a single thing for the tall man to do. “Misha do you have any ideas?” “Oh Jen, I have ton, but half of them would make you squirm so I’ll chose a toned down one. Jared- chew some of that gum from under the table.” Gross. “That’s disgusting Mish. Do it.” Before anything else could be said Jared was picking gum from under the table and sticking it in his mouth. “Dude!” Laughing he spits it out “It’s the one I stuck under there earlier! Hehe” What a dork. “Alright great can we leave now?” Jared pouts but agrees. “Great. I’ll call Clif”- Misha interrupts him “Already texted him. He’s outside I think.” Smiling his thanks he goes to help his younger, and completely wasted friend. “I can walk! Oh man-Shep he started walking awhile back and” Jared pulls out his phone and looks at his lock screen photo of his family. “I wanna go home!” “I know man, come on. I’ll help you but you’re a lot bigger than me. Mish, you mind?” Helping Jensen, Misha goes to the other side of Jared and helps walk him out of the bar. Once inside the SUV Jared begins to giggle. “CliF! Guess what!” Fear creeps into his mind as he says this, lord can only imagine what he’ll tell their body guard and close friend. “What man?” “Hehe I kissed DImi!” “Who’s Dimi? What about Gen?” “Man! Why does everyone keep saying that! Misha? Dimi? DIMITRI. DUH! Don’t worry I LOVE Gen. and Jenny loves Dimi!” That’s the last thing he says before falling over into both his and Misha’s lap. “Jesus Jared, you’re too big for us to carry anywhere. Get up man.” Clif is laughing in the driver’s seat “Don’t worry about it ‘Jenny’ I’ll carry him inside. You and Dimi stay here.” With a wink he’s pulling Jared out of their laps and bringing him inside his Canada house where Gen is waiting outside with a goofy grin. Realizing he’s being carried Jared squirms out of Clifs grip and runs over to his wife. “BABY! I kissed Dimi-uh Misha but don’t worry so did Jenny. I LOVE YOU. God you’re pretty. Can we have sex tonight? How are the boys? Did you get taller?!” Laughing she helps him up “No sweetie, you were just lying on the floor. Maybe and they’re fast asleep. Come on you need a shower, you reek,” leaning down to kiss him she pulls away disgusted “What did you eat? Your mouth tastes like a bar.” “I chewed gum.” Rolling her eyes she thanks Clif before helping her husband inside. “BYE GUYS!”

After watching this Jensen leans forward with his head in his hands, Misha touches him lightly on the knee. “Jen, you okay?” “I don’t know man. Tonight was just weird.” “Hmm. Don’t worry, I think your night’s going to get better. Just wait.” Clif returns to the SUV and begins to drive to Misha’s condo. Once they’ve arrived Misha pulls on Jensen to get out, thinking he just wants to say goodbye he follows, but after exiting the vehicle Clif pulls away. “Clif! What the hell!” Misha smiles a devious smile “I gave him the night off, come on. I don’t bite. Well. No promises.” Grabbing his hand Misha leads him to his condo. “Home sweet home. Well home away from home.” “Misha, what’s up? I got an early flight tomorrow.” “I know Jen, so do I, we booked our tickets together remember?” Oh yeah. Nodding he sits awkwardly at the bar. Never had he been this awkward around Misha, and he hated it, because he was one of the few people that he could really let loose around. “You want a beer?” “Yeah.” Bending over Misha’s grabs some beers from the fridge, damn he had to admit Misha had an incredible ass, and his shirt riding up to reveal his perfect body wasn’t helping. Ah fuck it. Grabbing the beers from Misha he sets them down before pushing him against the wall. Pressing his hips against Mish’s he grabs his face “You think that’s funny? Kissing me like that and then just leaving me all hard and awkward?” Looking into Misha’s lust blown eyes the blue is almost gone. That fucker knew what he was doing. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, but you always gave me mixed signals. Now I know.” Sealing their lips together in a hot and passionate kiss he once again grabs the dark hair but this time Misha takes it as a hint to move his mouth to Jensen’s freckled neck. He moans at the contact, and presses his hips harder against Misha’s. A low growl escapes the older man’s throat and he begins to unbutton Jensen’s shirt. “Mmf. Jen wait.” Blood begins to flow back to his upstairs head and he realizes what they were doing. “Mish. I am so sorry. I don’t know what came over me I-I” Misha stops him and laughs. “Jensen, its fine. The fridge door was sticking into my back that’s all, but if you’re not 100% comfortable with this we can stop.” Shocked he backs away “Oh. I um I don’t know man, I’m married. You’re married. We have kids and a wife. I can’t, I want to but I can’t. I love Danieel too much” Misha smiles “I know, it’s fine, and as far as being married, Vicki and I are in a non-exclusive relationship, but I don’t want to mess up anything with you and Dani.  You can stay if you want, or I’ll call you a cab.” Feeling guilty he nods “Thanks man. I’m sorry about all of this, are uh are we cool?” Misha pats his face “Jen, we’re fine. Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport.” When the cab arrives Misha hugs him firmly goodbye and assures him again that they’re fine.

 As soon as he gets in the cab he checks the time and decides to call home. “Jay? Baby are you okay? It’s like 4 in the morning in Vancouver what are you doing awake?” God he missed her so much that the sound of her voice made him smile. “Hey sweetie, I went out drinking with Jared and Mish and uh I just missed you guys. How’s JJ?” “She’s asleep beside me on the couch, you have an early flight baby, get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.” “I love you too, so so much.” Hanging up the phone he walks inside his apartment and flops down on the couch passing out from exhaustion.

Misha’s POV

                Waking up with an hour to spare he decided to call and check on Jensen. “You up yet? I thought we’d grab breakfast before the flight, the plane food always sucks even in first class.” There was a muffled reply on the other end

“Huh? Yeah I’m just getting up,”

 “Did I wake you up?”

 “Yeah but don’t worry about it, I’m glad you did or I would have overslept. Text me the details and I’ll meet you there in twenty. Bye.” Hanging up the phone he smiled, he and Jensen had overcome whatever awkwardness Jensen had thought was there. Misha was completely comfortable with who he was, and why shouldn’t he be? It took him years to get there, and if he made out with his closest friend every now and then well that was okay too. Jensen had wanted him, and he for years had wanted to do so many things with the beautiful man but hadn’t because he thought he was straight and not as flexible as he was. Misha was heteroflexible which meant that he was mostly attracted to females, but hey shit happens. And it had, more than once. The first time he slept with a dude he was in drama school, and he felt so bad about cheating on Vicki he ran over to tell her, surprisingly she was okay with it. “I trust you, and we’ve never said we were exclusive, I’ve been wanting to mess around with this girl from my psych class but I didn’t want to hurt you.” Not believing what he was hearing he stayed silent. “What? You’re okay with it? You’re not mad at all?” “No, in fact I think it’s a good thing. Humans aren’t meant to be with one person the rest of their life, it’s too restricting and leads to problems in the relationship, but if you want to be exclusive we can discuss it.” “No-no I’m not even mad that you want to sleep with somebody else, I think this can work.” “Exactly, we just have to be honest about it with each other okay? Now then, was he hot?” “So hot, I had never slept with a dude before but it wasn’t anything crazy he just gave me a blow job and man. It literally blew my mind. But I didn’t know I was bi?” “Who cares, as long as you use protection, I still love you.” “I love you too, man I have the best girlfriend ever.” “I know you do.” *Present Time* He had never thought about how it might mess up Jensen’s marriage so he understood why he decided to back out of it, he too loved Danieel and wanted the best for her and JJ.  Deciding he would act like nothing had even happened he walked into the small café. “Two please.” Five minutes later Jensen was joining him at a booth in the back “Morning.”

 “Good morning, did you sleep okay?”

Smiling he nodded “Yeah the few hours I caught did me good, I’m glad you called me, I completely forgot to check my alarm.”

“I figured as much, we all had way too much to drink last night. Especially Jared.”

Heat rose to the freckled cheeks “Yeah he was wasted. So uh man listen, I’m sorry about last night I was drunk and all but” Interrupting him he waves a hand at him.

“Jen its fine, we were both drunk, it didn’t mean anything, let’s just forget it ever happened. Deal?”  A small flicker of hurt crossed Jensen’s face before he nodded “Yeah. Deal. So what time is the flight again?” “7:45, so we better get this to go I think.” “You’re right.” After ordering their food to go they head to the airport and board their plane.

*2 hours later*

Jensen’s POV

He really wanted to tell Misha that he didn’t regret last night and had wanted to do more but didn’t want it to be because he was drunk, and he just didn’t want to hurt Danieel. But after Misha said it was a mistake, he realized that it’s what it was to him, a mistake. Misha was dozing beside him listening to his music, but he himself couldn’t sleep because he couldn’t stop his thoughts from echoing his wants from last night. However, much like Dean, he was weary of flying and wanted to be on the ground as soon as possible. They were now landing and he nudged Misha awake, “We’re in Cali. Wake up.” “Hmm? Oh yeah. Okay.” Rubbing his eyes he grabbed his things and put them in his carry on, they were now landing. “Vicki gonna come get you or do you want to share a cab?” “She’ll be here, West was too excited to wait” Nodding he exits the plane and hugs Misha goodbye “See you on the flipside man.” “Yeah, and hey! We’re still on for brunch next Sunday right? Dani is supposed to be helping me with my video.” “Oh duh, I totally forgot, yeah we’ll see you then.” Going there separate ways, Jensen hails a cab. Thirty minutes later he’s pulling into his drive way where he can see Danieel cooking in the kitchen. He sets his bags down and does his usual cheesy line “Honey! I’m home!” “Da-da!” JJ comes running up to him and throws her arms up waiting for him to pick her up. “Hey sweetheart! I missed you so much!” Oscar is at his feet trying to tackle them to the ground “Hey buddy. You take care of the girls while I was gone?” “He tried, the mailman is terrified of him. Hey baby. Did you have a nice flight?” “Yeah, what’s cooking it smells amazing.” “That pot roast you like, I figured you deserved it being a great husband and father and all.” Guilt settled into the bottom of his stomach. “Thanks sweetie.” Setting down his daughter he goes to his wife and kisses her. “I missed you guys so much.” “Da-da.” JJ is at their legs hugging them both. “We missed you too.”

*Later that night*

Lying in bed he still can’t get his guilty feelings to go away. He is a happily married man, and yet all he can think about is Misha’s lips on his and the deep growl that escaped his throat the last time they were together. “Jay? You okay baby, you’ve been acting weird all day.” “I’m fine. Just tired I guess.” “Did something happen? Usually you can’t wait to tell me about work and the show, but you’ve been unusually quiet.” Jensen closes his eyes “Danieel I’m so sorry. I-I” “Listen whatever it is, we’ll get through it. Just tell me so I can help you work through it baby.” “Last night Jared, Misha and I got drunk to celebrate wrapping up the ninth season and god Jared he wanted to play this drinking game where every time Dean and Cas do something romantic in nature we take a shot, and it happened more than you think” Danieel interrupts him “I know, I watch the show, they’re crazy in love with each other.” “ _Wait. What?_ You agree?” “Yeah. I have eyes Jay. Anyways go on.”

“We got pretty wasted, especially Jared and uh he um dared me to kiss Misha but he kissed him too just to prove it wasn’t a big deal but D I don’t know it was different. It was like the first time I kissed you and I lost control and it went further than it was supposed to, and I ended up going back to his place but I couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen between us and I can’t lose you. I can’t. I love you too much. So I left, and me and Misha are fine, just chalked it up to a drunken mistake but I-I don’t know. I’m not gay. Never in my life have I found another man attractive, but with Mish it’s just its different.” Danieel smiled at him and stroked his face “Sweetie, you have nothing to feel guilty about. I know how you feel about Misha, I’ve known for a long time. And I’m not upset or jealous because he makes you happy, and because I love Misha, he’s family. I mean I’m not saying you can go make out with some random hot fans but I’m okay with you and Misha. I love you and I know you love me that’s all that matters.” “How did you know?” “I see the way you look at him, I know because that’s how you look at me. And he looks at you the same way I do. Call him, I’m sure he’s feeling just as weird about all of this as you are.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you saying you have a boyfriend or something? Because I’m not sure I’m okay with that.” “Hell no, I’m completely content with you sweetie, and having said that I want you to be happy, as long as you still come home to me and are honest and open then we won’t have any problems. I still love you.” “I love you too. Thank you for being so great.” “It’s been a long day, I’m going to go check on JJ and then I’m going to shower, if you’re up for it you can join me.” Winking she saunters off. How had he gotten so lucky?

Misha’s POV

They were all waiting for him at the gate, West was attempting to carry Maison, but had given up and instead sat on the floor with her in his lap. “Daddy!” “Hey Westie, Hi sweetie.” Scooping his kids up, he gives them a big bear hug before leaning down to kiss Vicki. “Welcome home. How is everybody?” “Good, although I have to talk to you later, I’d tell you now but the kids are here.” Understanding she agrees and kisses him again before grabbing Maison and leading the way to their car. “Daddy! Daddy! Can we swing later? Please!” “Sure buddy, but only if you tell me everything I missed when I was gone.” “Okay! Mommy took me to the park and I met all these cool people who knew me! They said I was cute!” “You’re very cute Westie.”

Hours Later*

“So what did you need to talk to me about?” “Well, you know how I’ve been kind of crushing on Jen for a while right?” “Yeah, anybody with eyes can see how much you two love each other babe.” “Really? Huh, anyways, Jared made us play truth or dare, and well things got heated and I don’t know he just got scared and left, but I think it has more to do with Dani than it does me.” “Not everyone is non-exclusive like us, maybe he felt guilty. I may not know Danieel that well but I honestly don’t think she’d be against the idea of you two, I mean anybody can see how crazy in love you goons are. There is literally several websites dedicated to it.” “Have you been on Tumblr again?” “Yes. And it’s beautiful. These people love you just as much as I do, seriously I think they call it ‘Cockles’ though, it’s pretty hot. You should read some of the fanfiction on there. I mean a lot of it is ridiculous but some of it is whew!” “I know, you should see the Destiel tags” he says laughing “I have, hell I even follow some of the blogs.” They both laugh and get ready for bed. “You’ll see him at brunch on Sunday, we’ll sort everything out then.” “You’re right, I’m going to go check on the kids.”

                Walking into West’s room he checks to see if he’s actually asleep, for months he would just close his eyes and pretend to be asleep just to get up and play quietly on the floor after they had all gone to sleep. When he confronted him about it he shrugged and said “Daddy you pretend for money, why can’t I do it to play?” He couldn’t argue with that but had insisted he go to sleep. In his bed West appeared to be fast asleep, Misha sat on the side of his bed “Goodnight Westie, Daddy loves you.” West gets up and hugs his Dad. “I love you too, I missed you, and so did Maise. She cried forever after you left.” “Hm. Goodnight Westie.” “Night Daddy.” Maison is asleep in her crib and is cuddling the teddy bear that once belonged to West, he must have given it to her after he left. Heading back into his room he snuggles up next to Vicki. “Goodnight sweetie.” “Goodnight babe.”

 

 


	2. Smut;)

Multi POV

                Despite Dani’s constant reassurance, he still felt odd about the whole thing. He’d even thought about ditching the Sunday brunch they had planned but Dani made him promise that he wouldn’t. She hated seeing him so down hearted and knew that it was because of what had happened with Misha. “Babe. Just call him already. He’s been texting me, and I’m telling you he’s feeling just as bad as you are.” “He has?” “Yeah, he’s worried about you, and he misses you. It’s not like you two to go this long without talking or texting, something. Why don’t I take JJ to the park and you can invite him over?” “I don’t know I” Cutting him off she gives him a stern look “Jay. You’re not going to feel better until you talk to him. Just do it.” “Alright Nike.” She laughs at him and kisses him before pulling the phone out of his pants and giving it to him. “I mean it Jay.” He smiles at her as she leaves to get JJ ready, he dials Misha’s number and waits hesitantly. Misha’s sleepy voice comes over the phone and automatically he feels better.

“Hey Jen.” “Mish, I’m sorry I’ve been acting so weird lately. I just um” “Jen. I know, its fine.” “No it’s not, I’m a dick, I shouldn’t have ignored you like that, and I just needed to clear my head. And I have, so um can you come over? We need to talk.” “I’ll be there in 10. See you then.” Walking into the hallway he sees JJ and Dani walking out the front door, “Bye have a good time!” “Da-da” JJ says as she waves goodbye. Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rings sending shivers up his spine, he doesn’t know what to do or to expect out of this. Misha smiles at him warmly as per usual and wraps his arms around him “I missed you. Is everything okay?” It takes him five minutes to respond because he’s too caught up in hugging Misha. He smells like a mixture of honey and cinnamon, and the cotton t-shirt he’s wearing bearing the GISHWES is so soft he could cry. “Jen?” “Yeah, I’m sorry Mish. I just I missed you too.” Misha strokes his back a bit before letting go “So what did you need to talk to me about?” Jensen sits down and Misha follows “Listen, if you’re at all uncomfortable tell me, and we can just pretend none of this happened, but I hope that doesn’t happen because I don’t think I can do that. I’ve been pretending for a long time, and I don’t think I can hide how I feel about you anymore” Misha nods and so he continues “Mish, when I first met you all I could think was ‘Wow he’s a weird dude’ but as time went on I got to know you better and you’re so much more than that. You’re amazing. Half the stuff you say probably isn’t that funny, but I laugh anyway because everything about you brings joy to me, and I’ve been so scared for so long about what it would do to me and Dani, and now JJ’s life, but now I know. She’s okay with it, apparently the whole damn world knows how I feel about you, except for me, so here it is. I love you Mish. A lot. And I don’t regret what happened the other night. I wasn’t even that drunk, I wanted to kiss you, and I always want to kiss you when you’re around. Kiss you, hold you, and a lot of other things I’m sure most friends don’t do. So I um shit. I forgot what else I was going to say.” Misha had tears in his eyes. “Jen, I’ve loved you for so long, and the only reason I didn’t act on it was in respect for your relationship and I didn’t know if you felt that way about me and I just I couldn’t lose you as a best friend. I want all of those things too, last night I wanted so badly for more things to happen but I saw the look of guilt on your face and I couldn’t do that to you. But now you’re saying you talked to Dani about it and she’s okay with it?”

“Yeah, completely she said “Not that you can go sleep with any hot person, but Misha is okay. I love him and so do you, and he loves you so it’s fine. Just be honest with me.’ I think that’s how she put it, but I was really concerned at first because I’m not okay with her being with anybody else but she said she was content with me. So I don’t know how all of this works but I guess we’ll figure it out.” Misha didn’t reply instead he sat on Jensen’s lap and kissed him. _Holy shit._ Was this what he’d been missing out on? Hands were grabbing at his short hair and running up and down his thigh. All train of thought was lost when he began to buck his hips and grind onto Jensen’s already hardening dick. When his body finally caught up to what was going on he moved his arms to wind around Misha and moved his mouth from his mouth to his hiatus scruffy jaw and then onto his neck. Sucking mark after mark, he bites softly into the hot flesh. On top of him Misha is still grinding down and pulls Jensen’s head back up to seal their mouths back together. “Mmf. Misha. Wait”

 Misha pulls back but doesn’t stop grinding and raises an eyebrow “Train’s left the station Jen, what’s up?” “I’ve never been with a man before, I-I” “Shh. Babe. I have. I know what to do. Just relax and let me take care of you.” At that, Misha began to press down harder on his lap and kissed him again before moving to his neck sucking and licking until he reached his collarbone. Unbuttoning the plaid shirt Jen was wearing was no easy task, “Fuck it.” He said ripping the buttons and the shirt off of the man underneath him. It drove him wild how Misha took control like that, it was unbelievably sexy. Misha was now licking and biting on his shoulder, kissing every spot he saw a freckle, which was a lot. “So. Many. Freckles.” “Hmm. You know they say that they’re kisses from angels.” Misha then removed his mouth from the spot where he was sucking a mark and squinted at Jensen. “You should show me some respect” he said in his Castiel voice. _Oh fuck._ Swallowing hard he pulled on the dark hair and brought chapped lips back to his own. Hands began to roam towards his crotch, but Misha was a fucking tease. Finally he had enough and swatted them away and undid his belt and jeans. Getting the hint, Misha raised himself slightly off of Jensen so he could remove his jeans. Soon, Misha decided enough was enough and that he was going to take over, once again. Yanking the jeans and boxers down bowed legs, he took his time to take in their beauty. Jen’s thighs were all muscle and surprisingly very hairless. “Jen do you shave?” “Not _now_ Mish, I’m dying here. Do something- _please.”_   “Hmph.” Stroking up and down the chiseled thighs he grabs them and spreads them open bringing them closer to him. Finally his eyes reach Jensen’s not so surprisingly huge hardening dick. _Fuck_. He wasn’t done having fun yet, and the other man could wait a little bit longer while Misha enjoyed the scenery. Grabbing the huge dick in front of him he slightly licks the tip just enough to drive Mr. Ackles crazy, but he wasn’t going to let him fuck his face just quite yet. Misha moves his head to one of the chiseled thighs set before him and licks up and down while his hands reach underneath to grab Jensen’s ass. Sucking hickey after hickey until he’s content he makes his way back to the huge cock in front of his face. Not wasting anymore time he begins to suck on the awaiting dick, and unbuttons his own jeans in the process. Firm hands are at his hair grabbing but not pushing and his free hand latches back onto Jensen’s firm ass. Bobbing his head gingerly, he finally gets most of the huge dick down his throat, due to years of practice he knows how relax his throat and send people over the edge. He swallows, tightening his throat muscles all he could and when Jensen feels this his grip on Misha’s hair tightens but he has other plans in mind. Removing his mouth from now leaking dick, he stands up and removes the container from his jeans on the floor.

 Luckily, he thought this through, otherwise it would have been a pain in the ass. _Literally._  Jensen is pouting but quickly understands when Misha begins to slick Jen’s dick with lube before sitting on him, taking the cue he begins to grind into Misha. “Not yet cowboy. Give me your fingers.” Complying with his wishes he hands him his hand and he removes the rings off of his right hand and opens the lube again. “Just like your fingering a vagina, just tighter is all.” Nodding he kisses Misha as he grabs his ass and begins to work him open. After ten minutes, Misha is panting on top of him and yelling at him to fuck him. “Not so nice when it’s you is it?” “ _Dean, I dragged you out of hell, I can put you back in. Once again, you should show me some more respect._ ” Jensen couldn’t take it anymore than Misha could at hearing that voice growling in his ear, and Misha’s ass rubbing up against his dick wasn’t helping. Grabbing Jensen’s dick, Misha seats himself on it slowly, and watches as the man beneath him loses his mind. Their kisses become all teeth and passion as they grab at each other and work their hips in rhythm together. Hands are scratching up and down his back and they break apart to stare at each other as they both reach their climax. “Fuck mish- I’m gonna cum.” Working at his own dick Misha can only nod and rocks back onto Jensen’s dick “Me-me too.” Both are moaning and panting as they began to kiss heavily again before Jensen is cumming in Misha, and seconds later Misha is cumming on Jen’s stomach. Catching their breath, they both smile at each other before sharing a tender kiss with meaning rather than need.

“God, I love you Mish.” “I love you too Jen” he says as he removes himself from the now limp dick and hands the other man his boxers before pulling his own on and cuddling up beside him. “How much longer do we have until Danieel and JJ get back?” “A while, the last text I read said that she was going to see Vicki, so that the kids could play together” he said smiling. This is what heaven looked like. He had a great wife, good family, and now he had Misha too. Life couldn’t get any better.

 

 

 


End file.
